Lost : Survival In Island
by Futaku4ever
Summary: Terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya. Dan yang selamat harus mencari jalan keluar dari pulau itu dengan bayang bayang kematian. Bisakah mereka bertahan hidup dan pergi dari pulau itu? RnR Please (puppies eye no jutsu #plaakk)


_Lari, lari, lari. Aku harus selamat dari pulau ini_, pikir Vash. Ditengah hutan yang terasa mencekam, terlihat seorang pemuda -yang diketahui bernama Vash Zwingli- tengah berlari seperti menghindari sesuatu dengan memegang sebuah lentera. _Aku harus selamat dari pulau ini, bagaimana pun caranya._

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, akhirnya Vash pun kelelahan. Beruntung karena dia berhenti didepan suatu gua yang tampaknya tidak berpenghuni. "Mungkin aku bisa bersembunyi di gua ini untuk beberapa waktu" ucap Vash. Tanpa rasa curiga, Vash pun memasuki gua itu tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Saat masuk kedalam gua, seperti pada gua umumnya tanpak dipenuhi kelelawar. Tanpa rasa takut, Vash pun melewatinya. Vash pun berjalan semakin dalam dengan penerangan lentera yang dia bawa. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Vash pun melihat sepencar cahaya diujung gua. Tanpa pikir panjang, Vash pun langsung berlari menuju cahaya itu.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Vash melihat kenyataan bahwa itu bukan ujung gua, tetapi sebuah ruangan yang diterangi oleh lilin. Lebih parahnya lagi, diruangan itu terdapat banyak tulang belulang berserakan, termasuk tulang teman temannya dan adiknya, Lily. Seketika, Vash pun merasakan ketakutan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tapi, sebelum dia sempat keluar, jalan yang menguhubungkan antara ruangan itu dengan gua yang tadi dia masuki telah dihalangi oleh seseorang yang lebih besar darinya. Dengan takut, Vash pun perlahan mulai berjalan mundur. Orang yang menghalanginya pun mulai berjalan maju dan tersenyum. Akhirnya Vash pun terjebak karena dibelakangnya dinding. Tanpa basa-basi, orang itupun langsung mengunci pergerakannya agar tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana mana, ternyata kau cukup pandai bersembunyi. Sayangnya kau tak hati hati dan masuk kesini, ironis" jawabnya dengan sinis.

"Dasar pembunuh! Cepat kembalikan teman temanku dan juga adikku. Kau tak ada hak untuk membunuh mereka!" teriak Vash.

"Ah, kau ternyata berani juga ya. Tapi tak usah sedih, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi" perlahan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan. Melihat itu, ketakutan Vash pun semakin besar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, INI…." dengan secepat kilat, orang itupun langsumg menghunuskan pedangnya dan menusuk Vash tepat di jantung (SFX : ZRAASSHHH)

"**!**" dan terdengar teriakan ke seluruh penjuru pulau itu, kemudian menjadi sunyi. Entah orang itu manusia atau bukan, tetapi dia seperti memakan jiwa dari Vash yang tadi dia bunuh.

"Hmm… seperti dugaanku, jiwamu terasa berbeda sekali, Vash. Mungkin aku harus mencari lebih banyak jiwa manusia lagi" kata orang itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, diapun meninggalkan Vash dan keluar dari gua itu. _Saatnya mencari mangsa baru,_ pikirnya. Lalu dia menghilang dikegelapan malam.

* * *

LOST : Survival In Island

Diclaimer : milik Hidekazu Himaruya

Rate : T

Genre : Mysteri/Horor  
Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Gajeness, Gore (mungkin), AU, Humor garing, alur yang terlalu cepat

Summary : Terjadi kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya. Dan yang selamat harus mencari jalan keluar dari pulau itu dengan bayang bayang kematian. Bisakah mereka bertahan hidup dan pergi dari pulau itu?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Alfred pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin. "Mimpi itu lagi" jawab Alfred. Selama beberapa minggu, Alfred memimpikan mimpi yang sama, entah apa hubungannya dengan dirinya. Yang jelas, itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Alfred pun melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya. Terlihat di jam itu pukul 07.00 pagi. "Masih jam 7 pagi, sebentar perasaan hari ini ada kegiatan, tapi apa ya?" Alfred pun mulai mengingat seseuatu. Kita hitung mundur~

5

4

3

2

Dan-

"HUAAA…. AKU TELAT! HARI INI KAN AKU MAU PERGI KE BALI BARENG IGGY" dengan terburu-buru Alfred pun bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi dan setelahnya langsung membereskan apa saja yang dia mau bawa.

* * *

.::Futaku4ever::.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Bandara

Terlihat Arthur yang sedang menunggu seseorang sambil merenggut kesal. "Bloody hell, sudah ku tunggu 30 menit, tetapi Alfred belum kelihatan juga" kekesalan Arthur pun memuncak hingga akhirnya, terlihat Alfred tengah membawa koper sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya.

"IGGY…. Maaf terlambat, habis tadi macet sih" jawab Alfred (boong banget). Dengan sekuat tenaga, Arthur pun menjitak Alfred (SFX : BLEETAAKK)

"Iggy, kenapa aku dijitak? Aku kan gak salah apa apa" jawab Alfred

"YOU BLOODY GIT, AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SEJAK 3O MENIT YANG LALU, KAU TAHU KAN KITA BISA TERLAMBAT, DASAR HAMBURGER FREAK" teriak Arthur.

"Tapi kan, emang tadi macet dijalan, iggy"

"Aku tak peduli dan jangan panggil aku iggy, namaku Arthur you git"

Dan berakhirlah dengan Alfred yang diceramahi Arthur. Sementara Alfred sedang diceramahi oleh Arthur, terdengar pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat. _'Mohon perhatian, pesawat dengan tujuan ke Bali akan segera berangkat. Sekali lagi, peawat dengan tujuan ke Bali akan segera berangkat. Terimakasih' _mendengar itu, Arthur pun langsung terdiam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Arthur langsung menyeret Alfred menuju ke pesawat.

"GIT, kita telat. Ayo cepat sebelum pesawatnya berangkat" Arthur pun menyeret Alfred

"Iggy, jangan tarik tarik, aku juga bisa lari kali" kesal Alfred

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka berlari *?* (Futa : emang lari itu asik ya?) tiba-tiba, Alfred menabrak seseorang (SFX : BRUUKK). Alfred –yang merasa dirinya hero- langsung menolong orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Anda tak apa-apa, tuan?" tanya Alfred. Bukannya menjawab, orang itu pun langsung pergi setelah ditolong Alfred, yang membuat Alfred terheran heran. Namun, sebelum orang itu pergi, Alfred mendengar bisikan "_Hati-hati saat di pulau itu"_ yang membuat membuat bulu kuduk Alfred berdiri dan secepat kilat menyeret Arthur menuju pesawat, yang tentunya disertai kata-kata "mutiara" Arthur.

Sesampainya diatas pesawat, Alfred dan Arthur mencari tempat duduk. Alfred pun masih bingung dengan kejadian yang meninpanya tadi. _Apa maksudnya ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku?, b_atin Alfred. Dan Alfred pun mempunyai ide untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Arthur.

Langsung saja, tanpa basa-basi Alfred memanggil (baca : mengganggu) Arthur yang sedang membaca.

"IGGY IGGY IGGY IGGY IGGY IGGY IGGY IGGY IGGY IGGY" teriak Alfred. Awalnya Arthur biasa saja, namun lama kelamaan merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Alfred. Gimana enggak, orang teriaknya dikuping. Arthur yang kesal pun meledak amarahnya dan-"You git, bisa diem gak sih, Berisik" jawab Arthur dengan kesal.

"Ya iggy, kan aku cuma mau nanya" jawab Alfred dengan (sok) polos

"Namaku bukan iggy, git"

"iya iya, terserah. Aku igin nanya sesuatu nih"

"Apaan?"

"Tau gak tadi orang yang ku tabrak? Dia seperti member pesan. Tapi pesannya gak jelas iggy"

Mendengar itu, Arthur langsung menutup bukunya dan mulai mendengarkan Alfred. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Arthur.

"Gini, tadi sebelum orang yang aku tabrak pergi, dia seperti member pesan atau peringatan atau apalah itu" jawab Alfred.

"Apa pesannya?" tanya Arthur.

"Ah… pesannya itu '_hati-hati dipulau itu'_, pesannya itu aneh iggy" jawab Alfred.

Arthur pun mulai memikirkan pesan yang Alfred berikan. _Apa maksudnya pesan itu?,_ batin Arthur yang bertanya-tanya. Selagi Arthur memikirkan pesan itu dan Alfred sedang memakan hamburgernya, Pesawatpun mulai _take off_ dari landasan.

Selama perjalanan, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, ditengah perjalanan, mesin pesawat tiba-tiba mati dan tidak bisa dihidupkan (Futa : emang mesin bisa hidup? #plaak). Pilot dan co-pilot pun panik, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Setelah beberapa kali dicoba, mesinnya tidak mau menyala. Mau tak mau, pilot pun memberi alarm tanda bahaya.

Begitu alarm dibunyikan, penumpang pun panik termasuk Alfred dan Arthur. "Huaaa… iggy, gimana nasib kita? Hero masih belum mau mati" Arthur pun stress dengan rengekan Alfred.

"Aku juga belum mau mati, git. Dan jangan menangis seperti itu, tak akan menyelesaikan masalah" jawab Arthur.

Terlihat seorang pramugari tengah menenangkan penumpang yang panic dan memberitahukan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. A_panya yang baik-baik saja, git. Pesawat ini akan segera jatuh, _batin Arthur. Benar saja, pesawat pun semakin menurun. Para penumpang menjadi sangat panic dan akhirnya kecelakaan pun tak bisa dihindari (SFX : BUMMM|DUAARRR|BLAARRR).

* * *

.::Futaku4ever::.

* * *

Alfred pun perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan bangun. _"Ini bukan mimpi, aku selamat" _batin Alfred. Terlihat banyak sekali tubuh tak bernyawa disekelilingnya, sementara pesawatnya pun terbelah menjadi 2. _"\Aku harus keluar dari bangkai pesawat ini, b_atin Alfred.

Alfred pun mulai mengangkat satu persatu puing puing pesawat yang menghalangi jalan keluar dari bangkai pesawat. Karena Alfred yang keadaannya cukup parah dan puing puing yang menghalanginya terlalu banyak, akhirnya Alfred menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di bangkai pesawat itu.

Alfred pun putus asa, hingga akhirnya "Halo, ada yang masih hidup? Jawab aku" suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Alfred pun mulai berjalan menuju arah suara tersebut, dan terlihat Arthur yang tengah berteriak. Langsung saja Alfredpun memeluk Arthur.

"Iggy, kau ternyata selamat" jawab Alfred

"Bloody git, lepaskan pelukanmu dan jangan panggil aku iggy. Bukan kita saja yang selamat, tetapi masih ada yang lain, ayo ikut aku"

Alfred pun mengikuti Arthur yang berjalan menuju ke arah sekumpulan orang yang sedang mengobati satu sama lain.

"Vee~ gimana nih fratello, aku takut vee~"

"Gak awesome, masa kita terdampar di pulau yang gak awesome ini!"

"Gimana nih Kiku, kita gak bisa mencari hal-hal yang berbau yaoi lagi, Huaa…"

"Aku takut lama lama disini, aru. Menyeramkan sekali, aru"

Dan perkataan frustasi lainnya yang gak author tuliskan karena terlalu panjang. Alfredpun menatap sekumpulan orang itu dengan bingung. Jelas, karena dia tak mengenal satupun dari mereka.

"Iggy, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Alfred.

"Yang berahoge itu Vargas bersaudara. Yang suka ngomong asem (Gilbert : masa orang awesome ini dibilang asem?) itu Gilbert, yang sedang memegang _frying pan _itu Elizaveta. Yang duduk di sebelah si asem (Gilbert : Oy, awesome bukan asem!) itu Ludwig. Nah yang matanya coklat itu Kiku dan kakaknya Yao. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku mengenal mereka semua" jawab Arthur menjelaskan kepada Alfred seperti mengajarkan aljabar pada anak umur 2 tahun.

Alfred pun menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia mengerti. Karena terlalu ribut memikirkan nasib mereka, akhirnya-"Diam semuanya!..."-semuanya terdiam. "….gak akan menyelesaikan masalah kalau kalian terus memikirkan nasib kalian. Mendingan sekarang kita cari tempat untuk bermalam dipulau ini." Jawab Ludwig.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menggangguk setuju. Mereka pun tak ada yang menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengintai sambil menjilat bibirnya. _Mangsa baru, _pikirnya.

* * *

TBC (Tuberkulosis #plakk, maksudnya To Be continyu)

* * *

A/N : ini baru prolognya, jadi ya gitu deh ahahahaha…. #plaakk. Sekarang mari kita adakan sesi tanya jawab dulu ya!

**Kenapa Alfred dan Arthur perginya ke Bali?**

Mungkin lagi honeymoon #plaakk, maksudnya pergi kebali sih authornya gak ada ide, jadi ya gitu deh

**Siapa yang ngebunuh Vash?**

Kalau itu, entar dichapter berikutnya, kalau gak salah #plak. clue nya sih, pokoknya bukan Ivan!

**Sebenarnya ni genre ada apa aja sih?**

Oh, kalu genrenya sih sebenarnya ada horror, humor, angst (mungkin), romance, adventure, friendship, sama mystery. Ngabisin banyak genre ya, futa juga tau kok.

**Kenapa banyak SFX nya?****  
**

etto, habis futa gak ada ide banget, duh someone please help futa T_T.

Udah ya segitu aja, habis futa lagi males nih #plak. Anyway, kalau penulisan futa kurang rapih, futa gak bisa merangkai kata menjadi sangat indah #lebay mode on. Habisnya futa gak pernah ngeperhatiin pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, Ketiduran mulu (contoh anak yang gak rajin). Itu kenyataan loh.

Terus waktu futa kasih tau cerita ketemen futa, malah ngakak. Haduh padahal kan ini genrenya horror, bingung dah sama temen futa.

Dan satu lagi, futa butuh Beta Reader, habis futa gak bisa ngerangkai kata kata sih #palm face, sungguh terlalu

Malah jadi curcol, ya sudahlah kalau begitu RnR Please (puppies eye no jutsu #plak)


End file.
